Treacherous
by Ambitious Heart
Summary: People started to gather around, but Yang and Weiss blocked them out. Ruby still had a pulse, when Ruby had got stabbed by Blake. Yang had tears streaking down her face and Ruby going to wake up,She had to. Yang touched her cheek, but her fingers left smudges of blood on her face. "Wake up for your big sis! Wake up!" Yang sobbed. Weiss had tears in her eyes as well. "Rated T."


**My second fiction of RWBY called Traitorous. I hope you all enjoy this story as it is being progressed. And reviews are welcome. After Blake took off the bow, she was really a fauna and this was specifically in my mind. She betrays her teammates.**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort/Tragedy.**

* * *

It was Saturday, and Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were walking through Vale, searching every store for their missing teammate Blake. Ruby walked deliberately behind them, with a solemn expression. They walked in silence. Blake had ran off yesterday, when they had find out that she was a Fauna, part of the white Fang, full of other Faunas that despise the humans for being pushed around, like they were worthless animals, and strip of all rights. Ruby desperately wanted to find her, to let her know that they don't hate what she really was. What confused Ruby most was that, since Blake mistakenly spoke out her true Fauna identity, will she go back to the White Fang she once in? _'Don't say that Ruby. She'll tell us as soon as we find her' _Ruby thought. A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"A member of the White Fang underneath our noses!" Weiss said, spitefully.

"Weiss..." Yang huffed, giving her the "don't even go there" look. Overall, Weiss wasn't even the apologetic type, and can be drastically critical when it comes to the White Fang members. Despite all this, though, Ruby and Yang did felt bad for her. The White Fang was at war with her parents company for many years, family members disappeared, making her childhood difficult for her. Ruby then said, "We have to find her Weiss..she's still our teammate." Weiss made a face, as if they were about to do something impossible. The heiress crossed her arms around her chest, as they walked store after store. Ruby walked in the Dust shop, where she read weapon magazines. 'Where is she?' Ruby thought. Periodically, Yang ran into the coffee shop, and yelled "Blake!", but she found that the chairs were empty. Then Weiss, walked into a bookstore, knowing that Blake is very fond of books. She didn't find her, either.

After hours of searching, they sat down at a table. They have looked everywhere, unable to find her. Ruby sighed. '_Blake'. _Ruby was pacing back and forth, her patience at her limits. She was not going to give up that easily, so she said, "C'mon you guys, we have got to keep looking for! If we don't she might go back to where she was." Ruby almost sounded like she was complaining but she didn't care. She missed having her friend around. "Come on Ruby! Goddammit!" Weiss scoffed. "Don't you see! She's a Faunas, a Fang member who only wants to take over everything and everyone! You heard what she said yesterday and she concluded by running away, knowing full well one day, she couldn't hide what she can't. She probably went back to that nasty Fauna group-" Before she could complete her sentence, Yang slammed her hand down at the table. Her lilac eyes were piercing with anger. Yang can't stand it how Weiss was talking about them so viciously. She pointed her index finger at her.

"Shut your mouth Weiss! Maybe that's why she hides her Fauna race because she didn't want to be judged, like you're doing now! Can you just learn from her perspective, instead of just acting like a damn snot, criticizing everything about the Faunas! So don't act like you're miss know-it all!" Weiss eyes widened like she never heard someone spoke the truth to her before. She put a hand on her hips and glared coldly at the blonde sister. "First of all, I am not being a know-it-all Blondie! And second, you know what the truth about them! They hate humans, they lie, they cheat, they steal! Just like that "she" who is part of our team who just came to Beacon to get stronger! People like "her" should-"

"Weiss, how can you say that?!" Yang's voice almost seemed cracked. "Why are you talking about her like she is some _thing_?!" Weiss just shrugged her shoulders, ignoring the question. "Tch! Like I really care about her..." Ruby and Yang were stunned by her words. Yang shook her head in disbelief. "Blake was right..maybe you are such a bratty, bitchy little girl." Weiss gasped. "How dare you?! Call me whatever you want to, blondie, and like I said, they are a bunch of filthy, liars, steal-" Before she finished, Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs, shattering their argument, drawing some attention to some people. "Stop it! Would you two stop it?! Stop it with the yelling, the accusations! Blake ran away and you guys want to argue like this?!" Fuming, she swiftly walked away not even caring if her sister or Weiss were or not calling her. Ruby's throat ached and her head throbbed, her cheeks burning in anger.

Yang called to her, "Ruby wait!" The blonde's arm stretched out, but Ruby ignored her and turned the corner nearby. Yang glared at Weiss and snapped, "See what you did?!" Weiss eyes widened and looking around her, as if she was checking the damage she caused. "What do you mean?! I didn't do anything to her!" Yang ran after her sister, turned the corner and found that Ruby was unbelievably gone. Yang felt butterflies in her stomach, with nervous energy. She doesn't like it when her little sister vanishes like that. "Ruby! Ruby! Where are you?!" Cutting through another corner, for a spilt second, she thought she saw a black image. Yang didn't know what it was, but she was going to find out what it was. She ran down the sidewalk, and heard a child scream seconds later. _'Was that sis?' _She thought, as she activated Ember Celica, and running some more and then stopped, dead in her tracks. Staring at the red cloak on the ground and a figure of her sister. Thinking that her sister was okay, she ran over to her and said, "Ruby thank goodness you're-" Yang saw the figure of her sister, her body motionless on the ground, and worse, pool of blood seemed to gather around on the ground beneath her. She was holding her stomach where she had gotten stabbed. Yang gasped, feeling her knees buckle, and she finally landed on her knees by Ruby, tears gathering in her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. Grabbing her shoulder's Yang shook her, sobbing, "Ruby! Oh my God, what happened to you?! Wake up! Wake up!" Ruby didn't respond and Yang cried on her sister's shoulders, crying heart out. Then she heard a shallow voice, "Vulnerable humans..." Yang looked up and saw black hair with a bow on the figure's head. A Black katana glowed in the dim light, trickling, dripping with blood. It was Blake, with a emotionless expression, her eyes filled with emptiness...

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are very much welcome. Tell me if you like it or not. If you do, please follow and fav. My next chapter is coming later, so stayed tuned peoples.**


End file.
